


Almost

by OfUpsideDownHerons



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Translation Available, walker!Lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfUpsideDownHerons/pseuds/OfUpsideDownHerons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, in between the hunger and anger, the meaningless wandering, he almost remembers. <i>Almost</i>. But not quite.<br/>-<br/>translation into russian by Sarritena available at: <a href="https://ficbook.net/readfic/5588849">https://ficbook.net/readfic/5588849</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

The first thing is the hunger. The second is the rage.

* * *

He follows others, and sometimes there is enough to eat.

After eating enough, there is something like contentment. For awhile.

* * *

Sometimes, in between the hunger and anger, the meaningless wandering, he almost remembers. _Almost_. But not quite.

Small things. There in a flash, and gone just as quick.

* * *

There's a thing ( _hat_ ), and it almost seems like - ( _girl, laughter, important, protect_.)

So he picks it up.

* * *

But it doesn't really _mean_ anything, so after awhile, it slips through his fingers.

He keeps walking.


End file.
